plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Interdimensional Zombie
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = None |ability = When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . |flavor text = In a parallel dimension, this zombie is a Space Pirate. In another he's a Trash Can Zombie. Turns out, little choices in life can make a big difference.}} Interdimensional Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability transforms him into a random zombie that costs 3 when a card, including another Interdimensional Zombie, is played. Origins His description is a reference to his ability, as the zombies mentioned there, Trash Can Zombie and Space Pirate, are examples of zombies he can transform into. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description In a parallel dimension, this zombie is a Space Pirate. In another he's a Trash Can Zombie. Turns out, little choices in life can make a big difference. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.30.4 * |2 }} * |2 }} Strategies With Interdimensional Zombie seems like a cheap way to make a 3 zombie much earlier in the game to pressure your opponent quickly. However, his low health means that he cannot be played on turn 1 and then transform on turn 2, so he must be played starting from turn 2 with setup cards (to remove plants on turn 2) to transform. Overall, you might want to use reliable 3-brain cards in your deck rather than pressing your luck with him. Professor Brainstorm, Immorticia, and Rustbolt can use Interdimensional Zombie most easily, not because of science synergy itself, but because they have early-game removal cards (Bungee Plumber, Nibble, and Rolling Stone respectively) to assist Interdimensional Zombie on turn 2. However, none of these are science cards, so the earliest Interdimensional Zombie's transformation can happen is on turn 3. Remember that you must play a science card while this is on the field in order to activate his ability. Easy ways to activate his ability are Teleport, which costs 1 , and playing a cheap science card like Transformation Station, Cosmic Scientist, or even Cardboard Robot Zombie if you have no other alternative. You can also play Gravestone science zombies like Zombot Drone Engineer, but keep it mind that this only activates when that zombie is revealed, so your opponent can destroy this zombie before the Zombie Tricks phase. Speaking of Transformation Station, you can play this zombie first and then this environment on his lane, so at the next turn, there is a good chance that you will start with a powerful zombie very early on, starting with the cost of 3 and then 1 more each turn. For synergies, he can booost Unlife of the Party once he activates his ability, as it counts as playing a zombie. However, only Professor Brainstorm can normally use this combo. Also, you can play him in Medulla Nebula since you get +2 by doing so, and when you play another science zombie, you get +2 again. For easy reference, here is the list of all current 3 cards that this zombie can transform into: Against This zombie can potentially turn out to be dangerous once your opponent plays any science card, and can be even worse if the next science card played is Transformation Station, as he can start transforming into more powerful zombies. While many early-game cards can intercept and destroy him thanks to his measly health of 2, your opponent will most likely have support cards to aid Interdimensional Zombie. Gallery InterdimensionalZombieNewStat.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie's statistics InterdimensionalZombieNewCard.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie's card InterdimensionalZombieNewCardLocked.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie's grayed out card ReplicatorZombieCardImage.png|Interdimensional Zombie's card image Interdimensional Zombie.png|HD Interdimensional Zombie Replicator Zombie.png|Interdimensional Zombie's textures InterdimensionalZombieInGame.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie on the field InterdimensionalZombieAttack.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie attacking InterdimensionalZombieAbility.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie activating his ability Interdefeat.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie destroyed LunchboxusedonInterdim.jpg|Yeti Lunchbox being played on Interdimensional Zombie Old InterdimensionalZombieStats.png|Interdimensional Zombie's statistics 20170610 000416.png|Interdimensional Zombie's card InterdimensinalGrayedOutCard.png|Interdimensional Zombie's grayed out card Object launcher.png|Interdimensional Zombie attacking InterdimensionalZombieActivatingAbility.png|Interdimensional Zombie activating his ability InterdimensionalZombieStruckByLightningReed.jpeg|Interdimentional Zombie destroyed InterdimensionalZombieBullseye.png|Interdimensional Zombie with the Bullseye trait Deadly IDZ.png|Interdimensional Zombie with the Deadly trait Strikethrough IDZ.png|Interdimensional Zombie with the Strikethrough trait InterdimensionalOvershoot.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie with the Overshoot trait InterdimensionalZombieHealthAttack.png|Interdimensional Zombie while Pecanolith is on the field Giant Interdimensional.png|Gigantic Interdimensional Zombie due to a glitch InterdimensionalTreasure.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie Fused with Buried Treasure Trivia *He is tied for the cheapest legendary card in the game, along with Reincarnation, Lima-Pleurodon, and Teleport. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Science cards